Lignocellulosic biomass materials are renewable sources for production of amino acids for feed and food supplements, monomers and polymers for the plastic industry, and renewable sources for different types of fuels, polyol sugar substitutes (xylitol, sorbitol, manitols and the likes), and numerous other chemicals that can be synthesized from C5 and C6 sugars. Nonetheless, efficient and cost effective processes to extract C5 and C6 sugars from the biomass are still a challenge. Lignocellulosic biomass materials are composite materials that contains not only the lignocellulosic polymers, but also a wide variety of small amounts of lipophilic or amphiphilic compounds, e.g., fatty acids, rosin acids, phytosteroids, as well as proteins and ash element. When hydrolyzing the hemicellulose polymers, ester bonds on the sugar molecules can also be hydrolyzed, releasing the un-substituted sugar molecule along with a significant amount of methanol and acetic acid. Additional organic acids such as lactic acid, glucoronic acid, galacturonic acid, formic acid and levullinic acid are also typically found in cellulosic hydrolysate. In addition to these, the lignin polymer tends to release under mild hydrolyzing conditions some small chain aqueous soluble lignin molecules. Consequently, the typical hydrolysate is a very complex solution of multiple components. This poses a significant challenge in separation and refining of the sugars to obtain useful grades of the extracted sugars.